fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Yuuta Aiko
Yuuta Aiko''' (雄太愛子, Yūta Aiko) is a fire mage and a member of the dark guild Grimoire Heart.'' Appearance A young man who is rather short for his age, Yuuta stands at a moderate height of 5'4" and weighs exactly 137 pounds, and he bears his guild mark on his left pectoral muscle. His hair bears a dark silver color and his eyes a blood red color, representing the pain and stress that he had endured over the years. He never bothers to tidy up his hair, giving it it's spiky, unkempt look. In terms of clothing, Yuuta specifically wears one type of clothing (with a few exceptions), which would be the numerous copies of his black and red fire-resistant medieval style robes that he had specially tailored for himself . Personality To put it simply, Yuuta is an extremely shy person, rarely found chatting it up with the rest of his Guild mates, save for James Darksoul. It is because of this diffidence that he is unable to express his emotions in ways that people can understand normally, but he does truly care for his Guild. There have been rare cases, though, in which Yuuta breaks free of his shy personality and takes on a more "Sinister" one, if you could call it that. When he does reveal his true emotions though, he does so more intensely than most people would. Synopsis History Yuuta, his eyes open wide and staring directly at the ceiling, ponders the events that had just occurred to him, memory or not. "When did that.. How did that?.." He sighed deeply before rolling over in his bed onto his right side, the sound of rain pounding against the windows in his room and the soft grumbling of the airship's engines the only thing able to be heard. He sighed again before he closed his eyes and attempted to recollect his memories ''Born in the year X773 to parents of five (Including himself), Yuuta lived a seemingly happy, normal life with his brothers. His parent's were the proud owners of a local restaurant named the "Happy Fun Time Express". As odd and cheesy as the name may have been, the place was extremely popular with families, which had happened to populate the most of town it resided in. In promoting the family oriented restaurant, Yuuta and his brothers were all allowed to work along side their parents once they reached the age of 8. Each of his brothers were given a choice for which job they were to undertake in the kitchen and in the eating area. Seeing as how Yuuta didn't want to chop up dead animals or server the ludicrous amounts of people out in the eating area like the rest of his brothers, he decided to take the job that required the least amount of communication, but at the same time, required a large amount of work. Cooking. After receiving his cooking wear and recipes that he were to memorize, his father had also hidden something very special among the things given to him; a spell book titled "Fire Magic for Beginners" From that day on, he began to train himself in not only cooking and working the kitchen, but also at fire magic. He spent the next several years, perfecting cooking techniques that included use of his new found fire magic. '' ''One day, while cooking in the extravagant manner that he had grown accustomed to, Yuuta decided to try out a new "move" that he had been thinking of. It was probably the single dumbest thing that he had ever done in his life, for at the mere unintentional flick of is wrist, chaos set in. The flames quickly overtook the restaurant, destroying everything that his parents and brothers had worked so hard for over the years. As his brothers and parents evacuated all the other families, one of his brothers, who was the janitor and therefore possessed low-level Airspace magic, attempted to put out the fire that Yuuta had carelessly caused. At first, it seemed like he had succeeded in putting out the flames, but the happiness that everyone began to feel as the fires died out turned to dread once more as the flames merely re-ignited, growing to heights that not even Yuuta's brother's Airspace magic could contain. Their parent's quickly rushed all of the children out of the building, being forced to grab Yuuta and drag him out of the building by his arms and legs, tears rolling down his face for the first time in years. He could do nothing but look over his father's shoulder, watching as years and years of hard work burned to the ground because of him, and him alone. His parent's quickly dropped him to the ground and ran back inside, the other evacuated families looking on in horror as the two owners returned to the still burning building.... '' Yuuta tossed and turned in his bed as he relived all of his memories. Those painful memories that made him who he is now. He could hear he and his brothers simultaneous cries for his parents as they ran back inside their burning legacy. His dream felt so painful, so vivid.. '''''The year was X788. The rain that fell that day signified exactly how Yuuta felt that cold November morning. He felt at fault for everything that happened that night two weeks ago. He stood apart from his brothers, his only surviving family blaming him for the accident that claimed the lives of both their parents. He could feel a sharp pain in his heart that stemmed not from the untimely death of his parents, or being pushed away from his brothers, but from disappointment at himself. He finally came to terms with the fact that on the night of the fire, a part of him, no matter how small, actually ENJOYED watching the place burn down, and his parents along with it. He stayed at the funeral for his parents until the caskets were lowered into the ground, solidifying the fact that his parent's were not going to come back. Once the caskets had been lowered, he immediately left for home, taking care to pack some of his things and leave, as to not face his heartbroken and angry ex-brothers. Following his departure from what was once his home, Yuuta spent his time traveling & attempting to atone for the sins he felt his psychopathic feelings brought about. For the next three years, he would continue to practice his fire magic. He would train not for cooking, as he once did, but for combat. By the time it was X791, Yuuta had changed. He was no longer the small, eager child he once was. Nor was he the passionate teenage cook his family had known during their time together. WIP Magic and Abilities Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): 'Users of this Magic can release fire from their body and manipulate it. Users can also change the properties (such as heat, smell, and taste) of his/her flames for different effects, which corresponds with a different flame color and generates them by first summoning a Magic circle with his/her hands, from which the flames soar outwards. *'Fireball ( 火球): 'The user launches a ball of flame from the palm of their hand in whichever direction they wish. The potency and size of this attack varies with the amount of magical power put into it. *'Flamethrower ( 火炎放射器):'The user extends either one of their arms and expels a stream of fire in whichever direction they point their arms in. The potency and size of this attack varies with the amount of magical power used. *'X-Factor! ( X-ファクター!): After crossing the middle and index fingers on both his hands over one another, Yuuta begins to channel his magical energy into the tips of his fingers. Once the energy is charged to either maximum capacity or to how Yuuta sees fit, he expels the magical flames in the form of an X (hence the first part of it's name) and it's destructive capabilities are dependant on the amount of magic charged into the attack (hence the second part of it's name). Increased Agility Proficiency in Un-armed Combat WIP Equipment Flame Resistant Clothing: '''Not too long after taking off on the journey that forced him to leave his home town, Yuuta had paid to have his clothes specially tailored for his "Area of expertise". He had this done as a means to ensure his safety while using his magic, so he wouldn't die by the flame the same way he had caused his parents to before he left home. '''WIP Relationships James Darksoul - James is Yuuta's Good friend (and probably his only friend). He is also the only person out of the entire Guild that he talks to on a regular basis. WIP Trivia *Even though Yuuta was once a cook at his family resturant, the most he can do with food is heat it up properly, and has no skill whatsoever with food aside from that. *Ever since his "Extortion, Haregon Port" Job, he has been working at the Owner's shop for 5 hours once every week as apart of their bargin. His Guild members are unaware of the fact that he has been doing this. Or, at least he thinks they don't know.... Quotes Category:Help Category:Pro Tips Category:Characters Category:Character